Cooler Than Me
by xxxmicanaxxx
Summary: A little short story I wrote with hints of Shizaya, definitely. based off of the song cooler than me by mike posner


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the song, this is simply for the fun of writing a fanfiction. **_

**Side note:** There is one part in the lyrics that don't fit Shizuo singing them, so Izaya will be for that portion. Also, I wasn't repeating any of the choruses.

Head canon; for this story, Shizuo acts like delic when he is drunk.

**((If I could write you a song**

**And make you fall in love**

**I would already have you up under my arm.**

**I used up all of my tricks,**

**I hope that you like this.**

**But you probably won't.**

**You think you're cooler than me.))**

This was the first time that he actually was able to get an actual conversation from Izaya. They both were close to being drunk, due to Shinra tricking them, and had nowhere to go as they waited for the doctor to return to his home from a little errand.

It wasn't something Shizuo would ever admit to if he was sober, but the flea looked attractive right now and his greater sense was losing the battle to the drunk perverted side that he has. People normally didn't see his drunk side, but an inner Shizuo comes out when he is drunk. He actually has a taste in music and lets loose around people; his seductive side shows.

* * *

Shizuo leaned over and wrapped his arms around Izaya, nibbling on his neck a little before murmuring into his ear. "If I could write you a song to make you fall in love~ I would already have you up under my arm~."

He wasn't as talented as Kasuka for acting but this wasn't an act, he wanted the man that was in his grasp at the moment. He wanted him in more than one way, and right now that way was for pleasure, not love.

He moved so that Izaya was pinned underneath him and smiled seductively. "I used up all of my tricks~ I hope that you like this, but you probably won't." He bent down to kiss Izaya who restrained and moved his face away so the beast couldn't get any closer. "You think you're cooler than me~."

Izaya had a strained smirk on his face as he reached down to grab his knife. He wasn't having this right now; he didn't want a beast in his life that was trying to tear up his insides as well as try to rip him apart from the outside. He swiftly slashed at Shizuo's arm and rolled away from him the moment Shizuo let up off of his arm to grab onto his own.

**((You got designer shades,**

**Just to hide your face**

**And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.**

**And you never say "Hey"**

**Or remember my name.**

**And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.))**

"Shizu-chan... You got designer shades, just to hide your face~" He held up his knife to keep the protozoan away from him for now and smirked. He threw the knife towards the beast so that it would nick his glasses and make them fall off. "-and you wear them around like you're cooler than me~. You never say hey or even remember my name~ you expect me to let you have me, ne~?"

"Let me guess~, it's probably because you think you're cooler than me, the great Izaya Orihara!" He gave a little chuckle before glancing back at him. "Am I right, monster~?"

Izaya twirled out of the way of one of Shizuo's attempts to try and pin him down with a household object. The poor couch was upturned now because of him. Just to be the dick of a person that he was he commented again, this time with a hint of a perverted side. "Aww~ I thought we were going to have fun on that couch~. Change your mind already?"

**((You got your high brow,**

**Shoes on your feet,**

**And you wear them around**

**Like it ain't shit.**

**But you don't know the way that you look,**

**When your steps make that much noise.))**

Shizuo gave a little low growl before crossing the room, to Izaya, and grabbing onto his shirt. Izaya smirked more and started to act like an innocent schoolgirl. "Oh~ Shizu-chan~ please be gentle to me now~!"

Shizuo glared at him, recognizing the sarcasm behind Izaya's words. He was going to get this annoying bug if he liked it or not and he better cooperate with him. But right now, he had to get something straight with him.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, you got your own expensive shoes on your feet and you wear them around like it ain't shit.!" He snarled the words into Izaya's face while the flea just dangled there, smugly.

"You don't know the way you /actually/ look do you when your steps make that much noise.!" Izaya shrugged and smirked again before cutting his own shirt to get free.

"Shizu-chan~ You're just jealous that more people like me~!" Izaya swayed his finger from side to side and gleefully sliding away from him.

**((Shh I got you all figured out,**

**You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.**

**Behind your makeup nobody knows who you even are**

**Who do you think that you are?))**

"Just Shh, flea. I have you all figured out for once." Shizuo moved closer to him again, starting to notice that he was cornering Izaya.

"Really now, do tell what you figured out about me, Shizu-chan~." He hadn't noticed that there was a wall behind him yet, with no doors nearby.

"You need everyone's eyes on you just to feel seen. Behind your 'makeup' nobody even knows who you are.

"Makeup?" Izaya looked amused at the play on words.

"Your little face that is a permanent smirk around 'your' humans. Who do you think that you are?!"

"I'm a god, of course~! And you... don't even think for a second that you're included with any one group of my precious little humans."

Shizuo stepped closer again and Izaya went to step back again but stepped into the wall. Realizing that he was cornered Izaya decided he had no choice but to go with it now. He had wanted to anyways, Shizu-chan wasn't included into his human group... but that just meant he was an exception. A god wouldn't lend himself out to lower beings like his subjects, but maybe once to his knight he would, or at least to someone with a better status than them. A beast was better than a human, more entertaining too.

**((Cause it sure seems (cause it sure seems)**

**You got no doubts (that you got no doubts)**

**But we all see (we all see)**

**You got your head in the clouds)) **

"You know, it sure seems like you have no doubts about figuring me out, Shizu-chan~." He let Shizuo get closer to him again, this time going along with it. "Everyone can see that you're a protozoan with your head in the clouds though~." he smirked again.

Shizuo shook his head and crossed the rest of the way to Izaya; he didn't want to talk anymore. "Oi, look up."

Izaya listened to him and the moment he looked up Shizuo locked lips with him and entered his tongue as well. In moments Izaya became weak with his needs and they decided right then and there would be a great spot to do it. The couch was too far away and they would waste time turning it over.

* * *

Dedicated to: onajihanashi on Instagram.

Also, I TRIED to make it seem more shizaya. ^^'


End file.
